Infusión de castigo
| rarity = Raro | transmutable = falso | autoDrops = auto }} Smite Infusion is a Warframe Augment Mod for Oberon that allows Smite to be cast on allies, temporarily granting them additional damage to all attacks. Estadísticas Acquisition *This mod can be acquired by attaining the rank of General under Meridiano de Acero, or the rank of Flawless under New Loka, and spending to purchase. Notas *Damage bonus applies to all weapons and some Warframe abilities. ** Confusion can proc based on the base status of the weapon or Warframe abilities. This is unaffected by Status Chance mods. ** Warframe abilities that seem to be enhanced by Smite Infusion: *** Excalibur's Radial Javelin *** Ash's Shuriken *** Mesa's Peacemaker *** Saryn's Miasma ** Warframe abilities that, in testing, appear to NOT be affected by Smite Infusion's damage bonus: *** Rhino's Rhino Stomp *** Frost's Avalanche *** Banshee's Sonic Boom and Sound Quake *** Mag's Pull and Crush *** Oberon's Smite and Reckoning *** Mirage's Prism * Extra damage is affected by Ability Strength mods, up to a maximum of 349% with mods only. * Duration is affected by Ability Duration mods. * As with all elemental damage boosting augments, it can be cast on Companions, Specters, Mind Controlled enemies, Shadows, Saryn's Molt, Loki's Decoy, Invasion Allies weapons and Clones created from Blade Storm. * When used to increase weapon damage, the mod is treated as though a mod for +% was added at the end of the current list of mods. As such, the added will be increased by the presence of +Damage mods such as Serration, but will not be increased by adding other +Element mods such as Hellfire. ** The buff will allow the weapon to inflict Status Procs. ** Some similar augments add a base elemental type (Such as the Fireball Frenzy augment for Ember's Fireball which adds ) instead of a combined element. These buffs will combine in the same way that adding a mod for the appropriate damage type would. *** An unmodded Amprex (which deals damage) being wielded by a player who is affected by Fireball Frenzy will deal damage. *** An unmodded Kulstar (which deals damage) being wielded by a player who is affected by Fireball Frenzy will deal and damage. *** A Braton which is modded to deal damage being wielded by a player who is affected by Fireball Frenzy will deal damage. *** A Braton which is modded to deal damage being wielded by a player who is affected by Fireball Frenzy will deal increased damage and will not deal any damage. Maximization Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link in the collapsible menu to learn how to build it. *Maximized Ability Duration increases the buff duration to 112.8 seconds and the projectile duration to '''33.84' seconds''. **''Reduces the cast range to 17 meters and the projectile range to 4.25 meters''. *Maximized Ability Efficiency reduces the cost to '''6.25' energy''. **Reduces the buff duration to 16 seconds and the projectile duration to '''4.8' seconds''. *Maximized Ability Range increases the cast range to '''125' meters and the projectile range to 31.25 meters''. **Reduces the damage buff to 40%, the initial damage to '''200', the projectile damage to 60, and the projectile count to 2''. *Maximized Ability Strength increases the damage buff to 299%, the initial damage to '''1495', the projectile damage to 448.5, and the projectile count to 17. **''Increases the cost to '''38.75' energy''. **Decreases the buff duration to 29 seconds and the projectile duration to '''8.7' seconds''. NOTE: Italic refers to the base ability of this augment Categoría:Mods de Aumento